Enchanted
by actlikesummer
Summary: Voldemort is dead. The world is at peace. But for Alex Potter, Harry's sister, it isn't quite that. Now it's her destiny & she must deal with old friends, family, and her fiance, Charlie Weasley, while trying to save the world again..from another Riddle.
1. Intro

Intro

Alex sat at the small kitchen table, head on her arms. For the past few nights, sleeping had not come easy-it was nearly impossible. It was still dark out as she sat there, wondering what was wrong with her.

Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders. "Alex…"

She groaned. "Charlie."

She lifted her head and found her fiancé looking at her. "What's wrong? This is the third night in a row that you have been up. We've already found that Harry's okay, my family is fine, and everything is back to normal now that Voldemort is gone. Are you sick?"

She shrugged. "At this point I have no idea. What's wrong with me, Charlie?"

He sighed. "Nothing. You're perfect. Please come back to bed."

She hesitated, but let him guide her back to their bed. When they were snug under their covers, he placed his arm around her in a means of protection. She knew he was worried about her. He had been ever since she had discovered her new, special powers.

These powers weren't normal. She could do more than the average wizard. She was able to create a force field that could repel even the strongest of things, and she was also able to bring people back from the dead in their original form (though it would weaken her greatly). She knew for sure that her force field worked, but Charlie insisted she not try the latter of the two.

She laid in bed and listened to his soft, rhythmic breathing. She sighed quietly, shutting her eyes in hopes of getting some sleep. However, the visions of things she could not make out swam in her brain and she continued to lay there for many hours.

But when Charlie woke up, she neglected to mention anything. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

She smiled. "Yes. I felt better after you brought me back to bed." She lied.

He hesitated, but ended up believing it. "We have to go. We will be late if we don't hurry."

They rushed off to get to work and Charlie kept a close eye on her all day. A few hours later, he noticed that she was a bit off. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

But as the day went on he knew something was up. Finally, she looked up at him. "Charlie…"

He caught her just as she passed out.


	2. Going Home

Chapter 1

"So this is the Potter I've heard so much about? Pity, I though you'd be taller." The wicked voice cackled. "No matter…I can still kill you. I will get my revenge for his death!"

Suddenly Alex's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed, screaming. Charlie was on her in a second. "Alex."

She looked at him. "What happened?" Her mind still reeling from her "dream".

He sighed and stroked her cheek. "You passed out. From lack of sleep, we think. You lied to me."

She looked down, guilt-ridden. "I'm sorry. I hate worrying you."

He nodded. "Are you feeling any better?"

She nodded immediately. "Yes. Honestly." She said when he gave her a look. "I am."

"Think you can handle some floo powder?"

She nodded. "Yeah…"

"Good. After you passed out I decided that maybe a change of scenery would help your insomnia. We are going early to my parents place for our holiday vacation." He said, while throwing some things in their bags.

Charlie watched her stand up slowly, and she sighed. "I'm fine. Really. Now let me help you. When do we leave?"

"Tonight. They know we are coming. I talked to them by means of our small, but effective fireplace." He joked and she smiled, shaking her head at him.

"How can you go from overly concerned to jokester in just a few seconds?" She inquired.

He shrugged. "It happens. I think it comes with watching five younger siblings grow up in a time where Voldemort was a threat to everyone. You learn to adapt."

She looked down. Picturing his siblings growing up made her happy, but it made her think of Fred. She sat down and he knew what was wrong. "I miss him too."

She looked p at Charlie. "I know. This is going to be the first Christmas without Fred. It's going to be hard for everyone…I feel bad for Arwen too."

Suddenly she realized what she had said and mentally smacked herself. Charlie looked at her questioningly. "Why Arwen?"

Alex racked her brain for reasons. But was having a hard time coming up with something. Arwen had been her best friend since they had been at Hogwarts. Alex was three years older than her, but they became fast friends after they met on Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Back in school, Arwen, Fred, and George had been a little group. After Bill and Charlie left, Alex needed someone to hang out with, so they welcomed her in. The girls had grown especially close and were practically sisters. When Alex announced that she was moving away to live and work with Charlie, she thought her friend's meltdown was the worst she'd ever seen. She was wrong.

Crap. She thought. Now I have to tell him.

"Well you know, they were good friends and you know…it's had to be hitting her hard this year too." She could have kicked herself as she spoke because even as it was coming out of her mouth she knew it was bull shit.

Charlie chuckled. "Now how about you tell me the real reason."

She rolled her eyes. "You can't tell anyone! She made me promise!"

He nodded. "I won't."

Alex hesitated, but then sighed. "For a long time before his death…Arwen and Fred were dating. Only George and I knew. They made us swear not to tell. When he died, she almost killed herself in sorrow. It was horrible. But then again…we all kind of knew what that felt like."

He nodded. "Wow. Fred had a steady girlfriend. Who would have thought? Have you spoken to her recently?"

Alex shook her head. "No. But I probably should write her when we get to your parents place."

Charlie nodded. "Okay."

She eyes him. "What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

She let it go, but watched him very carefully as they spent the rest of the day getting ready for their journey. Finally they were ready to go. Charlie decided to go first with the luggage. She went in and in seconds he was whooshed out of there. She knew someone would be along shortly to put out the flames so she quickly stepped in and shouted her destination. When she stepped out her heart nearly froze with the sight in front of her. Her eyes went wide, and she screamed.


	3. The Burrow

Chapter 2

In the kitchen of the small Weasley house, Charlie and George looked at each other when they heard her scream. "Looks like she found her surprise."

Back in the living room, Alex ran forward and hugged her friend. "Arwen! I can't believe you're here!"

She laughed. "I know! But after everything that has happened recently, there is nowhere I would rather be." she smiled but they both had pain behind her eyes.

Alex sighed and Arwen glared at her. "Charlie knows, doesn't he?"

Alex bit her lip. "Uh….yeah." Arwen gave her a look. "He figured it out!"

"Yeah…sure."

Despite the secret blown, they both laughed and walked into the kitchen. When Alex saw George and Charlie talking, it pained her. Ever since she had met the Weasley's, when she hung out with Bill and Charlie at school, every time she had seen one of the twins…they were together. It hurt not to have Fred there, joking around with them.

With the holiday quickly approaching, everyone knew it was going to be a rough couple of weeks. However, Alex was glad that she and Charlie got to spend a bit more time with the family than originally planned.

Alex went and sat next to Charlie, and smiled at George. "You know you look like a friend of mine."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"

She nodded. "Yeh. Except…you couldn't be him. Because my friend would have hugged me by now and…well you haven't done that."

George laughed and shook his head. "You are one impossible girl, Alexandra Potter." They hugged and suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"You're here!" Molly shouted, arms wide open, as she entered the room.

Charlie hugged his mother and kissed her cheek. "Hey Mum. Looking as good as ever."

She smiled and patted his cheek. "Always a kiss-up." Then she turned to Alex. "My dear, how are you feeling? Charlie told us what happened."

Alex glared at her fiancé before smiling back at Molly. "I am fine, Molly. Honest. Charlie likes to overreact to certain situations." She saw her soon-to-be mother-in-law preparing what looked to be their dinner. "Can I help you with anything?"

Molly smiled. "No dear, don't over exert yourself. We want everyone healthy and happy for the holiday." Alex could see the slight pain in her eyes, yet she pushed through it.

Alex sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Really, I am fine. But I wish everyone would stop babying me. I am an adult…I know how to take care of myself."

"Haven't proved it yet…" Charlie muttered under his breath.

Arwen smacked her forehead and shook her head. "Idiot needs to learn how to whisper better…"

Alex stared open-mouthed at him. "I cannot believe you just said that."

He was about to speak when the door opened and Bill and Fleur walked in, carrying their young daughter, Victoire. Thankful for the distraction, Alex grinned. She stood and kissed Fleur on the cheek, then moved on and hugged Bill.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you didn't come for a few days." Bill asked quickly, shocked, but happy.

Alex smiled. She hadn't seen Bill for some time, and he was the first one to befriend her at Hogwarts…even if she was a few years younger than him. She always found him the easiest to talk to, and even after he moved to Egypt, she knew he cared.

"We took a few extra days to spend time with the family. We don't see you lot nearly enough and I feel just terrible about it." She explained quickly, before anyone else in the room could say anything about the true reason.

"Oh don't be silly dear." Molly faced her oldest son. "Poor Alex has been feeling ill, so they came here to relax."

"I am not ill!"

Bill turned to her. "Why don't we take a walk, and you can tell me why you are not ill." he said in a worried, but teasing tone.

She raised her eyebrow at his joke, but sighed. "Fine. If it gets me away from this git, then I will gladly go."

She walked out and Bill and Fleur glanced at the rest of the room. Arwen laughed. "You're brother is an idiot who needs to learn to whisper better when talking about his fiancé."

Bill nodded, and after glancing at Fleur and his daughter, followed his friend outside. He had a feeling this was going to be an interesting talk.


	4. Bill

Chapter 3

Bill and Alex walked in silence for many minutes before finally he spoke. "So why does everyone think you are ill."

She sighed as she walked through the falling snow. "Probably had something to do with that fact that I blacked out at work yesterday."

He faced her and made her stop walking. "You what? And you don't think you are ill?"

She stood defiantly. "I am not ill. Charlie just seems to think I am."

"And what is the real reason?"

She paused. "I can't sleep." he said nothing, so she figured he meant for her to continue. "I have been having nightmares. I just…can't sleep."

"What are the nightmares about?"

She paused for a while and they found a small place to sit. Bill watched her carefully. "I am not really sure, to be honest. Every night is a variation of the same thing. I am fighting someone…a woman. And she wants revenge for someone's death."Bill was worried. "Whose death?"

She sighed and played with her hands. "I don't know. She just says "his" death. It is so weird. I always wake up and cannot sleep again."

Bill watched her carefully. "In these times, dreams like that cannot be a random or normal thing. But maybe this trip will do you some good. Getting away from things can sometimes…clear the mind."

Alex wrapped her hands around herself and looked out into the darkened sky. The snow was falling harder now and she watched as it blew around her. As she sat there, she thought about what Bill had said and what had been going on in her head in recent times. She knew Bill was still watching her, and she tried not to make facial expressions. Sitting there, she felt her head start to get heavy and it spun a little.

"Bill."

"Let's get you back to the house. You are extremely pale." he helped her stand and they walked back to the house only muttering to each other.

Back at the small house, Charlie carried a mug of cocoa to Alex, who had been smothered by a blanket on the couch. After Bill had brought her back, Molly insisted that she not move a muscle the rest of the evening. He sat down next to her and handed the warm mug over.

"You know, Mum is going to fret over you the whole time we are here."

She nodded slowly. "I know. But at least it gives her someone to baby and care for. I think she needs that right now."

Charlie kissed her. "Have I ever told you how amazing it is to have you in this family?"

She smiled. "Yes. But it doesn't hurt to hear it more."

Smirking, he kissed her again. At that moment, they heard coughing. "Oh stop snogging you two."

They pulled apart and saw that Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were standing there. Ginny immediately ran over to Alex and hugged her.

"You don't even hug your brother first?" Charlie joked.

"I like Alex better. She writes me." Ginny joked as she hugged him.

George rolled his eyes as he walked into the room, a huge box of decorations floating along behind him. "Oi! You lot are supposed to help me decorate for the holiday."

They looked happy, but groaned about the energy to work. Alex smirked a little and sipped her cocoa. As Bill, Fleur, and baby Victoire joined them, Harry sat down by his sister, curiously. "What is the smirk for?"

She sighed, trying not to smile really big. "You know…I am not sure I have the energy to get off of the couch. I mean, I am under the watchful eye of your Mum and I am just feeling so terribly ill. I am not sure I can even bare to move and hang these decorations."

Bill hung his head and laughed as his closest friend played her act and Hermione smiled. George just shook his head and Charlie grinned. "Oh now you are ill?"

She shrugged. "It comes and goes, I suppose." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"Alright everyone. I think we ought to get started on hanging these decorations. Mum will go bloody insane if we don't." Bill suggested.

They all got to work as Alex held Victoire and watched, frequently commenting on how they weren't doing it right.

"I think that side needs to go higher…but then you have to change the other side to match it." she laughed as Ron shot her a dirty look.

"Why…." George huffed as he and Harry lifted something. "…do you always have to be so difficult?"

She grinned. "It's in my blood."

He smiled. "Do you remember…?"

She laughed. "Yes. But we promised Percy we wouldn't speak of it ever again."

"Speak of what?" Arwen asked as she walked into the room.

"The story."

She grinned. "Oh well I think Percy will just have to deal for a bit."

Alex groaned. "Fine."


	5. The Story

Chapter 4

"What story?" Ginny asked quickly.

Alex laughed. "Oh my God I cannot believe we are going to tell this story."

Arwen shrugged. "We might as well."

George nodded. "Yes. Best. Night. Ever."

"Well tell us already!" Ron shouted impatiently.

They laughed. Alex sighed. "Alright since I am probably the only one of us who remembers the most of what happened, I will tell it."

"With some delightful commentary by us, of course." George piped up.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright well it was my last Christmas holiday at Hogwarts, and I had spent all of my time hanging around with this lot since Charlie and Bill had left. Amazingly, most of Gryffindor had gone home for the holiday, so Arwen and I were alone in the common room. Pretty much everyone had gone to bed and we were sitting in front of the fire. All of a sudden the painting swings open and in come Fred and George. They had snuck down to the kitchens and convinced the house elves to give them a few bottles of butter beer."

"We also convinced them to let us decorate the Gryffindor common room." George grinned.

"Yeh…they did. Anyway, they told us that they had found a bunch of lights and decorations that we could hang all around. Then they opened the bottles and Arwen jumps from the couch. Basically within an hour, they were completely gone."

"Oh don't act like a saint! You were so plastered too!" Arwen shouted.

Alex closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh yes. I forgot about that part." She blushed. "Anyway, Arwen decided she wanted to hang the lights the muggle way. So she climbs up on top of the fireplace, don't ask me how, and tries to hang them. Of course, she falls off and hurts herself."

"Not fun." Arwen nodded.

George laughed. "But really funny."

Alex smiled at her friends. "Yes…really funny. Basically, she is there bleeding on the ground, the twins and I were laughing, and being head girl I knew I had to do something."

"Oh this ending has to be good." Ron chuckled.

"It is." They laughed.

"With the twins involved, let me guess…you guys got caught?" Bill smirked.

"Yes. They did."

Everyone turned to see Percy standing there, serious, but a slight smirk on his face.

Alex grinned up at him. "Of course, Percy decided to come down and find out what the commotion and ruckus was all about. He saw Arwen on the ground, the twins laughing, and me and blew up."

"What did you say Perce?" Charlie joked.

Alex laughed. "Something about blah blah blah irresponsible. Blah blah blah head girl. Blah blah blah." she nodded. "yeah I think that covers everything we heard him say."

"Wow you guys are nuts." Hermione laughed.

"Wait the story isn't over." George smiled.

Percy nodded. "Of course not. Basically, while I was yelling the Fat Lady got annoyed. She went and fetched Professor McGonagall and she was very unhappy."

"Oh shut up and stop lying, Perce!" Alex laughed. "She laughed about it. Well…she wasn't pleased about us getting drunk and Arwen getting injured, but after that blew over it was quite comical."

"But of course, Percy had to be a git about it." George glanced at his brother.

"I was following the rules! Something our Head Girl should have been doing already." he defended himself.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever. We all got five points taken, but McGonagall had a good laugh about it for a while."

"Yeh that was the best holiday ever. I just wish Fred were still around to enjoy the memory." George stated quietly.

The room grew silent and Arwen squeezed Alex's hand. Sitting there, staring at the hurt faces of those around her, Alex sighed. She knew what she could do to relieve their pain, but how would she pull it off without Molly or someone noticing?

"Fred will always be here." Ginny stated after many moments.

They nodded. "Of course. As long as we are all laughing and pranking and having fun, he will never really leave us."

Alex smiled and squeezed her friend's hand back. It was four days until the holiday and she intended to give them the best one yet.


	6. The Miracle

Chapter 5

The next day was a busier one for the occupants of the Burrow. There were only three days until Christmas and everyone was trying to prepare for the holiday. Molly, Fleur, Victoire, Ginny, and Hermione all went into Diagon Alley for some last minute shopping, Arthur, Percy, and Bill had to go to work, as did George. Harry, Charlie, and Ron decided that they would play chess in the living room, and Alex laid in bed. She waited until she knew they were engrossed in the game before she climbed out, fully clothed.

Slowly, she crept down the stairs and took a deep breath. Glancing at the boys playing chess, she slowly walked around the other rooms, and slipped out the front door. Quickly, she trudged through the heavy snow, towards the field behind their broom shed.

Once she arrived there, she took a deep breath, glancing back at the Burrow. This was it. It was now or never. She knew that she probably shouldn't do it, but she felt she had to choice.

Closing her eyes, she stood among the falling snow, not moving a muscle.

A few hours later, when the group was sitting down to dinner and everyone was rushing to the table, Charlie looked around.

"Is someone missing?"

"You mean other than Fred?"

There was an awkward pause as they thought about it, but Charlie sighed. Suddenly the door opened.

"Did someone say my name?"

Their heads whipped up and sure enough, there was Fred. Arthur immediately jumped up and grabbed him. "Who are you and why are you playing this sick joke?"

"Dad really…it's me, Fred. I'll prove it."

George stood, his wand out. "Who was your long-time girlfriend during our years at Hogwarts."

"Arwen Estyll."

"I knew it wasn't him! Wrong answer buddy." Arthur started but George lowered his wand.

"Dad…it's him." he paused. "He and Arwen dated up until he died."

Suddenly everyone ran forward and hugged him. Molly was bawling.

"My baby, oh my baby. I can't believe it!"

Everyone hugged him for what seemed like hours before he finally got his personal space back. George wouldn't leave his side.

"What I don't understand is…how did I come back here?" Fred asked, obviously confused.

Suddenly Charlie looked around. "Oh my God."

He raced upstairs, and a moment later he rushed back down. "Where's Alex?"

Everyone looked around before Charlie threw open the door, looking out into the snow.

"Charlie!" Bill shouted. "She's in the snow."

He pushed past his brother and grabbed his fiancé. Once he got back to the door, Bill helped them get her upstairs before Molly rushed in to help.

"She is extremely ill. She should not have used these powers!" She shouted and she tried to heal her soon-to-be daughter.

After a while, Alex lay in bed, a raging fever and slight frostbite gripping her body. She was unconscious and Charlie wouldn't leave her side.

He didn't even look up when the doorknob turned. "How is she doing?" Bill asked quietly.

Charlie shrugged. "Not well. She doesn't have to go to St. Mungo's right away. It may only make it worse. But I am just so…worried."

Bill nodded. He understood completely. He hated seeing his best friend and almost sister sick like that. "I am staying tonight. You and I are not leaving this room."

"Bill…""Stop. She is my best friend. And you will need company. I am staying. Fleur and Victoire have already gone home." he argued.

Charlie just nodded. "I so want to go talk to Fred…but I just can't leave her."

Bill nodded this time. "I know. And so does he. He is worried that it is his fault. I just can't believe he is alive."

"I know! How can this day have brought so much joy yet so much pain?" Charlie muttered.

The older of the two shrugged. "I don't know, brother. But until she wakes up, I think we can just relax and wait."

Back downstairs, Fred sighed. "I have another confession."

They glanced at him. "When I woke up outside…I wasn't alone."

Harry, who was worried about his sister, glanced up. "Who else?"

"Have you forgotten about us already?"

Standing in the doorway were Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius. Harry rushed to them and nearly cried.

"The only way this day could get any better is if Alex could wake up!" Harry smiled.

"Well…it could get better in another way." Sirius smiled.

Harry looked confused and when Sirius and Lupin moved, he nearly fainted on spot.


	7. Charlie's Plea

Chapter 6

For the next few days, Charlie rarely left Alex's bedside. When he had to, Bill or Harry were the ones he left in there. Although the twins were close to her and so was everyone else, those three couldn't bare to leave her side for very long.

The day before Christmas, Harry was sitting in the room with Ron. He had come to keep Harry company, and they had sat in silence for most of the time. They only moved when they heard a light tapping against the window. Ron stood and when he got to the window, he was shocked.

"Blimey, Harry! You have got to see this!"

Harry went to him and couldn't believe it. There in front of him was his beautiful Hedwig. Just as suddenly they heard more commotion downstairs and then they heard the familiar voice of a house elf.

The boys looked at each other. "Dobby."

Once the shock wore off, the boys slumped back into their chairs. Harry was silent for a while before he sighed.

"Ron…how could they all of come back? Do you think that is why she is so sick?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't think her body could handle that much power. It had never done it before, as Charlie mentioned, so it probably went overboard."

"Do you think she intended on bringing this many people back?" Harry whispered.

Ron was silent for a moment. "Probably not. I think she only meant for Fred to come back."

Harry nodded, agreeing with him. Watching his ailing sister, he couldn't believe the year they had had. His life was anything but ordinary and he definitely could not figure out why he was so cursed. Voldemort was defeated and long gone…his life should have taken a slightly normal turn.

Yet here they were, waiting for more bad luck to end. With the holiday only 24 hours away, Harry truly hoped that a miracle would happen and his sister would wake up. She needed to be okay to see the first miracle that had already occurred.

Charlie stared at his fiancé's sweat-covered face and held her hand tightly in his. It was Christmas day and he was really hoping for a miracle.

"Okay you know I never tell you what to do or order you around but I am now. Don't you dare leave me, Alexandra Potter. See? I called you Alexandra. You hate that, so I am going to keep doing it until you wake up and yell at me for it. Don't you dare give up. You promised me that you wouldn't use those powers and you broke that promise. You owe me, baby. You have to wake up. If you don't wake up soon…it could be really bad. Fred is back, he is safe. So are so many of our friends." he paused. "I forbid you to give up and move on. I need you here. We all do. Don't you dare leave us now. Not after everything you have given us. All Harry has is you. He needs you, Bill needs you, and I need you. If you give up I swear to Dumbledore that I will come and pull you back. I love you too much to let you go. Don't leave me here alone Alexandra."

He stared at her face and sighed. He rested her hand against his forehead in defeat.

"Don't call me…Alexandra."

He whipped his head up and tears fell down his face. "Baby? Alex can you hear me?"

She groaned. "My head…really hurts."

He laughed. "I bet. You had a nasty fever."

Her eyes were half open and couldn't really focus on anything, but she was awake. "I love you so much baby."

She nodded slowly. "What happened?"

He sighed. "You broke your promise to me."

"You all needed him back. Fred is needed here."

"Baby…it worked. He's back." Charlie smiled and kissed her slightly warm forehead. "And not only him…you brought back so many others as well."

She turned her head to look at him. "Who?"

Now that such a huge group had gathered for the miraculous holiday, it was hard to fit everyone at the table to eat. Against Molly's desires, everyone sat in front of the fire eating away at their dinner.

Molly stood at the bottom of the stairs, hesitating. "Maybe I should bring him some food…"

"There will be no need for that."

Everyone turned as Charlie's steps could be heard coming down the stairs the minute he came into view Bill and Harry were on their feet and running to them. In Charlie's arms was Alex, awake and smiling.

"Alex!" Harry hugged her lightly.

She was still tired, but smiled. "I hear you boys kept a vigil by my bedside."

Bill, Charlie, and Harry turned red, and laughed. "Yeah I guess we did. We didn't want to leave you."

She nodded. "Thank you."She hugged Bill next and he grabbed her from Charlie. Bill clung to her tightly. "Please don't do that to me again. I can't lose my best friend."

She nodded into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

After receiving a nod from Charlie he slowly set her on her feet but held on to her. "There's someone you should meet."

She looked up at him confused. Suddenly she heard steps behind her. "My baby…"

Bill turned her and Alex's heart stopped. All she could do was stare at the people in front of her. "Mum? Dad?"

They nodded, tears in their eyes. "Our beautiful daughter. You are okay."

She had tears streaming down her face now, as she clung to Bill for support. He helped her forward and she lunged into a hug with them. They held her, making sure she wouldn't fall, and cried. They felt Harry join, and no one cared that everyone was watching.

A family was reunited after nearly 18 years and it was nothing short of a miracle.


	8. Dinner and Confession

Chapter 7

Because of everything that had happened over the holiday, Charlie had used the floo network to go back to Romania, and try to swing some more time off. Luckily, he was able to get an extra week, and now that Alex was getting better from her illness, she was able to spend most of her waking moments with her parents.

One of those days, Lily and James took Harry and Alex to a meal at the Leaky Cauldron. After they were seated comfortably, they ordered drinks, and an awkward silence seemed to fall over the family.

After a few moments of silence passed by them, and Alex played with her nails. "Well this is awkward."

Lily smiled. "I had hoped…that this would be easier. But it has just been so long."

Harry nodded. "I just…I can't believe you are here. I never thought I would meet you."

Alex nodded in agreement and flipped a piece of her hair behind her shoulder. James smiled. "You two know where we have been. That is the easy part. But we know nothing of you. We have been watching…but we need you to fill us in. Please. Let us understand you."

They smiled and glanced at each other. "Uh…" Alex started. "It is kind of a really long story, actually."

"We have time." Lily stated with a smile.

"Well…after Voldemort…after you were gone, Dumbledore thought it wise to keep me away from the wizarding world for some time. I lived with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"You did not." James was slightly angry by this.

Alex nodded. "He did. But he also found it wise to send me away as well, and he separated us. I lived with a wizard couple until my third year, when I started spending my summers at the Burrow."

"Anyway, no one had ever mentioned anything about the magic community or anything that had to do with you. They lied about everything. Hagrid had to come and bring me to the train, just so I could attend first year. Once I finally figured out what I was doing, I ended up in a train car with Ron and for a little while, Hermione. That year we became best friends." he retold the events of that year and how he had defeated Voldemort once more.

"It's funny…I never even knew where Harry could've have been until he arrived at school." Alex paused and smiled. "It was fate, really."

Nodding, Harry continued the story of his years at Hogwarts and against Voldemort. As expected, Lily and James were outraged by many of the things that had happened to each of their children. When they finally told the story of the battle at Hogwarts, Alex had tears in her eyes. It was hard to remember the death of so many, including such a close friend.

"Harry saved us all that day." Alex whispered, and everyone knew the pain she was in.

Lily grabbed her hand. "You are both very brave. You have both gone through so much and finally you can have peace."

Alex blinked the tears away and smiled at her mother. She was glad to be able to be there, and have her whole family in the same room as each other even for a few moments. It was all she had ever dreamed of.

Sensing that the moment was growing tense again, Alex cleared her throat. "Dad you would have been proud…Harry joined Quidditch in his first year. The youngest seeker in a century, according to McGonagall."

James' eyes filled with pride. "Did you really?"

Harry chuckled and nodded. "That isn't all…Alex was a chaser for our house. She won many of the games that were played."

She laughed. "That is actually where I started to hang out with Charlie. Then by association…Bill. Looks like Quidditch has really helped our social status, Harry."

He nodded. "Definitely."Lily and James glanced at each other and then back at their children. "I sense there is more of a story there…"

Alex nodded vigorously. "Harry fancies Ginny. He has loved her since the incident in the chamber."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, Alex! You fancy Charlie, how is that any different?"

She scoffed. "Because at least I did something with it! I happen to be engaged!"

Lily smiled. "You are?"

She smiled and held up her hand, a simple band on her finger. "It doesn't look like much…but really it is perfect. He's perfect."

Her parents grinned. "You two seem to happy together."

Harry nodded. "They are. It really get annoying sometimes."

She rolled her eyes and a moment later the chair was pulled out from under him and he crashed to the floor. Glancing at him, scrambling to get back into his chair, they looked at their eldest child. James grinned as his daughter sat in her chair, innocently sipping her drink.

"They are so much like you, James. You had to give them your pranking streak." Lily laughed.

Alex smiled. "We get enough of it, having spent so much time with Fred and George." Her eyes flashed a brief moment of pain, but then it left.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married." Lily smiled and Alex nodded.

"I know. I just wish we could spend more time here, instead of working in Romania so much. I miss my family."

"Well at least now you will be coming home to a whole family." Harry added.

They saw their parents glance at each other and Alex's heart fell. She knew that look, she had seen it in Charlie's eyes many times before. It was the look of sadness, and sorrow.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Alex said and stood from the table, walking away.

She knew it was rude and she regretted it the moment she stepped away from the table, but her emotions were running wild. Ever since she had gotten better, she had a doubt that their happiness could last long. And now her fears had been confirmed.

Standing outside in the falling snow, she hugged her arms close to her body. She had left her jacket inside, and her unshed tears were starting to freeze in her eyes. She jumped a little when a coat was draped over her and she turned to see James standing there.

"I know you are upset, Alexandra."

She turned to face him. "Why were you brought back, if you were only going to be taken away from us again?" she shouted.

He sighed. "I know it is not fair. But we are here to help you. We have important information for you. We are here for a purpose."

She stared at him. "Help me with what?"

He paused. "You've been having nightmares." She quickly looked up at him, her eyebrows turned in. "Harry told me."

She nodded and looked down. "I can't explain them."

"What if we can?"


	9. Another Prophecy

Chapter 8

Back at the Burrow a little while later, everyone was gathered in the tiny living room. James and Lily saw across from Charlie and Alex, who were sitting in chairs near the fire. Harry was standing behind his parents, Ginny next to him. Ron and Hermione had taken a spot on the ground in front of the couch, which was taken by Percy, George, Fred (with Arwen on his lap), and Fleur. Standing beside his wife, Bill watched his family closely. In another chair, Molly sat with Arthur standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder. Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks were standing on the far wall, watching the scene.

"Ok then…we are here. Explain what the Hell is happening to me?" Alex asked.

James sighed. "Your mother and I have been watching you and your brother ever since our death that night in Godric's Hollow. As parents, you never really stop worrying about your children, even after death. Death…it's weird. But as we were watching over you, we came across some others with rumors."

"What kind of rumors?" Charlie asked quickly.

"Things about Voldemort that no one knew. He was married." Lily stated.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me!" Alex shouted, and Charlie squeezed her hand, then put his other hand on the small of her back to calm her.

"It is shocking, I know." James sighed once more. "He kept her away from most everything he did, although she knew and is just as evil as he is. And now that her husband is dead, she wants revenge."

There was silence for a moment before Ginny spoke. "So how do we keep Harry safe this time? She'll surely come after him soon for her revenge."

Lily smiled sadly at the young girl. "If only that were the case." She turned to her eldest child. "She is coming after you, Alexandra."

Alex's gasp hitched in her throat and her gaze became glassy for a moment. "What?" She whispered.

James nodded. "I know. But there is a reason for it." he glanced at Lily and she nodded.

She had pain etched on her features as she took a deep breath, putting a hand over the young couple's grasp. "There was another prophecy made. But this time if was for you and her."

"It is like the one of Harry and Voldemort. It states that the two of you will duel and one of you will live, while the other does not."

Charlie's grip unconsciously got tighter on her hand, and only Lily seemed to notice. She smiled slightly at the young couple. "I know it is a lot to take in. But this could mean the difference of good and evil again. Many of his followers are not backing Demetria. That is her name…Demetria Riddle."

Alex took a shaky breath, flashbacks of her nightmares coming to her in rapid scenes in her mind. She looked up at her parents. "What does she look like?"

James watched her. "Since you have brought us back, we have managed to acquire a photograph of her." he pulled out the paper, and Alex's heart was beating out of her chest. She had to know if this was the woman in her dreams.

She grabbed the paper from her father and after hesitating only a moment, slowly turned the sheet over to see the picture. The moment she did she dropped it to the floor, and ran out of the house, into the snow. She promptly emptied the contents of her stomach onto the once-beautiful snow, as the visions filling her head and the fears filling her heart became true.

She felt her hair being pulled back and a rough hand rubbing her back. "Shh…it's okay. You're going to be okay."

Her coughing turned into sobs and Charlie pulled his love close. "I will not let anything happen to you, do you hear me? We will get through this, you will kill her, and we will be married with our own babies."

She cried into his shoulder, taking in his warmth on her ice cold skin. He kissed her head, and held her. He was aware of Bill standing in the doorway, yet he knew his brother wouldn't move from that spot-he was only there to make sure his best friend and brother were okay.

Charlie nodded at him and pushed Alex away, taking her tear-stained face in his hands. "We are going to Shell Cottage…tonight. It will be safer there. Then we will figure out what to do."

She nodded, her eyes closed, and he took her hand, dragging her slowly back to the house.


	10. Comforting Words

Chapter 9

Alex stood next to her bed, furiously stuffing clothes and other things into a bag to bring to Shell Cottage. She couldn't believe how much her life had change din the last few days and now it seemed as though everywhere she went she was met with turmoil or bad news. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, but she knew that there was no use fighting it.

"Knock, knock."

She looked up and saw Arwen standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face. Alex nodded and she came and sat on the bed.

"I'm scared."

Alex looked at her friend. "Of what?"

Arwen looked at her hands and then back at the older girl. "For you. For Charlie." she paused. "I am scared I will lose Fred again. I can't handle that, Alex!" Tears formed in her eyes. "I can't lose you either! You are my best friend. I am scared that I will lose one of you and I won't be able to handle it. Not after last time…it would be too much for me."

Alex put down the shirt she had folded and squatted in front of her friend. "Look…times are looking dismal again. But I promise I am going to fix this, and then we can all live in peace. Okay? I am not going to die and neither is Fred. I will make sure of it."

"But the prophecy said one of you must die while the other lives. What is she lives?"

Alex paused. "I will not die, do you hear me? I refuse to die. I will win, and I will walk down the aisle to my beloved Charlie and we will live a long life together with our children and our family."

Alex listened to herself rant to her friend, wondering if she was trying to harder to convince Arwen, or herself of these things.

She nodded. "Please be safe. I don't know when I will see you again and…I love you, Alex."

Alex nodded. "I love you too, Arwen. Now please take care of everyone here…lighten things up a bit for me?"

She laughed, and nodded, just as a knock was heard and Charlie came in. "You ready?"

Alex sighed. "No." But she walked out the door, and down the stairs, not looking back once.

Later that night, after Fleur and the kids went to sleep and Charlie convinced Alex to rest, the two eldest Weasleys sat in the living room, discussing the events of that night.

"I don't like this." Charlie said, pacing.

Bill nodded. "Obviously. This isn't pleasant. I don't like it any more than you do."

Charlie sighed. "There has to be another way. I thought we were done with this shit."

His brother sighed. "I did too. Everyone did. No one could have known this would happen." he paused. "How could the ministry not have known? How could they not have known that Voldemort had married?"

Charlie didn't respond as he paced. After a few moments, Bill sighed. "Charlie, pacing isn't going to help her any more than it is helping you now."

He looked up at his brother when he got no response and saw that he was shaking slightly. "Charlie…look at me."

It took a moment, but when he finally turned to face is older brother, the sight broke Bill's heart. There was his normally smooth, collected younger brother, tears in his eyes and his face contorted in fear and pain. Bill stood, and made his way over to the man.

Surprisingly, Charlie did not reject the hug his brother gave him and he gave into his fears. "I can't lose her."

His whole body shook, and thought he would never admit it, it scared Bill a bit. He had never seen his brother show this much emotion in front of anyone before. At Fred funeral, Charlie had stared straight ahead, maybe letting one or two tears fall, but nothing like this. His body shook violently and he seemed to be holding on to his big brother for dear life.

"You won't lose her." he said quietly. "You are not going to lose her. None of us are going to let that happen. Not me, not Harry, not any of the Order, nor the DA, and especially not you. You are the strongest and most stable person in her life. You are her world. As long as you are there, she will never die."

Charlie stopped crying and looked up at him. "I don't know how to do this. We have no idea what we are going to do…I am not sure how ready I am for this, Bill."

"Well ready or not, here it comes." Then he stared his brother in the eye, making sure he would understand these next words. "But you can better believe that you guys are not in this alone. I am not leaving you to do this on your own. She is my best friend and you are my brother. We will all get through this-together. Even if everyone else has fallen, we will stand strong against Demetria and we will win. And you will marry your blushing bride and have many babies, who will love their Uncle Bill."

Charlie smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you.

Bill nodded and Charlie left the first floor, ascending the stairs to crawl in next to his fiancé…holding her close, making sure that just in that moment…she was okay and she was his.


	11. Confessions

Chapter 10

The next few days went by in a blur for Alex. It seemed as though ever since they had become aware of this new impending threat, everyone's lives had suddenly become rushed and careful in their movements. As they informed Kingsley, and the rest of the order of Demetria and the prophecy, they also had to figure out what they were going to do. One afternoon, nearly a week after James and Lily had spoken to the family, Charlie and Alex were still staying at Shell Cottage. The afternoon was fading when Bill looked out the small kitchen window, and saw the young woman walking along the snow-covered beach.

"I know you are there, Bill."

He walked up behind her and sighed. "I didn't make any noise!"

She smirked. "I can always tell."

She was silent again and he wondered what she was thinking. Ever since she had arrived at his and Fleur's house, she looked as thought she was keeping something in. Knowing her all too well, he was certain that something was bothering her.

"Talk to me." he whispered against the crashing, near-frozen waves.

Her steps slowed to a stop, and although she wasn't facing him, he knew that she had her eyes closed, pushing whatever thoughts she had father from her mind.

"There is nothing to say, Bill." she said in a steady voice, but he could see right through it. "Honestly."

He wasn't convinced, and walked forward so he was blocking her path. "Yes there is. I can see it in every move you make. You can fool Fleur, and I have no clue how, but you have fooled Charlie. But you know that there is no bloody way to fool me, Alexandra."

Her eyes, filled with anger, flashed up at him. "Don't. Call. Me. That."

His face never flinched, or lost it's stern look. "I will call you that, Alexandra, until you tell me what is going on inside your thick head!"

His voice got louder in mid-sentence, and she stared at him, her walls suddenly falling down around her. Although she had barely winced during this time, he could almost see her carefully built barriers crumbling, and crashing to the snow-covered sand beneath her. Then, as if someone had punched her, she grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground, tears pouring down her face.

Bill dropped down next to her and pulled her close. Pressing her face into his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head. "Alex you're my best friend. Please tell me how I can help you. It breaks my heart to see you in pain and you are one of the most important people in my life. Without you…well things would be different."

She sniffled, and pushed away from him. A few tears still fell down her face and she left them there. "Everything was too good to be true."

He looked at her, quizzically. "How so?"

She sniffled and licked the stray tear that had fallen onto her lips. "My parents…they can't stay. They only came back to help with Demetria."

Bill watched her, trying to keep the shock and surprise off of his face. "When did they tell you this?"

"That night at the Leaky Cauldron. Just before we came home." She paused. "I have gone my whole life without parents, Bill. I was finally starting to think that my life was possibly making sense…that everything was going to turn out alright. But of course, something must happen to ruin it."

He watched her expressions, waiting for the right moment to speak. When she sighed, he waited for her to continue."

"I feel like…nothing in my life will ever be good again. I can't stand this nasty feeling that my life is cursed, somehow. Like…I will never truly be able to be happy again. And I hate myself for dragging Charlie, and your family, into this. I sometimes wonder…why I even have my life at all."

"First of all, stop. That is all rubbish. Alexandra Lillian Potter, I want you to listen and not speak while I tell you these next few things." he put his hands on her forearms and stared into her watery eyes. "This is a terrible outcome, yes. These new threats are horrid and while it brings us back into a short period of fear and danger, no one blames you for it. Losing your parents again, after just getting them back…it's a terrible thing. And no matter when they go, or what happens, I will always be by your side to help you and so will Charlie and your brother.

"As for your life, if I had never met you, there would be a great hole in my life. My family is not concerned that you are dragging us into anything, because you are not. None of this is your fault. You will be happy as soon as all of this is over. The minute this ends, you will have your happy life back and you will marry my brother and everything will be okay again. But you have to understand that there are people here, who love you and will help you through this. Charlie is head over heels for you and he worries about your every move. He is terrified that something will happen. He won't let it. And he isn't the only one.

"I love you. You really are my best friend and you have gotten me through some of the biggest things in my life. Now it is my turn to get you through this. Please do not lose faith in yourself."

After he finished talking, he watched her face carefully. He knew that while she was a strong woman, her emotions were fragile in some moments. All she could do was stare back at him.

After many moments, she blinked-her first movement since her breakdown. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Standing, she walked quickly away from him towards the house. When she entered, she ignored Fleur's suggestion of food, and walked directly upstairs. Walking into the room, she saw Charlie at a desk in the corner.

When he heard the door fly open, it surprised him, and he jumped out of his chair. Before he could turn he felt two thin arms slide around him. He grabbed Alex's hands, and felt her rest her head into his back. After a few minutes, he grabbed her hands and pulled them up to his face, kissing them. Slowly, he turned to face her and saw that she had silent tears falling down her cheeks.

She looked up into his eyes, searching for some kind of hope; some kind of reassurance. "Hold me."

He kissed her forehead gently, and pulled her close, holding her and planning on never letting go.


	12. Surprise

Chapter 11

The following week, Arthur and Molly insisted on having everyone for dinner. Though nothing had happened yet, they all knew of the impending threats and protective charms were placed all around the Burrow and Shell Cottage.

Although Alex was nervous about leaving Shell Cottage, she was afraid of something happening while they were not ready, Charlie convinced her that a change of scenery would be good, and that they would most likely be okay.

"So dear," Molly smiled at her as they ate. "Have you had any wedding thoughts yet?"

Alex smiled, the first time since the holidays. "I have been trying to give it some thought, yes. I would like, if you don't mind, for it to be held here. It would mean a lot to me."

Molly smiled. "Well of course, dear! We wouldn't have it any other way."

Alex chuckled with everyone else, and the conversations continued with lively chit-chat and laughter. As they conversed, Charlie noticed that Alex would not look near the other end of the table, where James and Lily sat. After finally figuring out what the matter was with her (from Bill, of course), he was worried that this unfortunate find would damage the rest of her time left with her parents.

Squeezing her hand, he motioned his head towards the living room and she nodded slightly. They stood, and no one stopped them as they walked away from the huge, noisy group. They walked into the living room and Charlie kissed her before she could speak.

"What was that for?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

He sighed and grabbed her hands. "To remind you that I love you, so that you can listen to me without us fighting."

She eyed him. "Charlie…""Alex, I know that what your parents told you, hurt you. I cannot even imagine what you are feeling right now. If I found out that Fred was going to be taken away after just getting him back…" he trailed off. "I know that it is hard. But don't push them away from you. Use this time to be with them and cherish the memories you will make. That way, when they do have to leave again, you can pass their stories on and tell our kids about them."

She nodded. "I know. I am just afraid of getting close to them, and then when they are gone…not having that anymore. I have already gone so long without them."

He rubbed his thumb in circles on her hand. "It will be hard and painful, yes. But remembering the good things will help us get through it." he paused. "As for me, this feels like a blessing."

She looked up. "Oh?"

He nodded. "I get to see the people who gave me my beautiful fiancé. I actually get to meet your parents, and see what you will be like when we are older. I get to show your parents that even though they are not around, you are in good hands and that no one and nothing can hurt you while I am around."

She smiled, a single tear threatening to fall. he smirked, wiping it away quickly. "I say it everyday and I will continue to do so until the day we meet in Heaven."

"Oh Charlie…I know you love me." She laughed. "Even a look would suffice. Don't feel like you have to say it every day."

"What if I want to?" He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you."

She laughed and shook her head. "Okay! Okay! I get it." Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you too."

He opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly there was a noise like thunder and all sound seemed to disappear. Charlie's grip tightened on her wrists and they ran into the kitchen.

"Death Eaters! They've broken through the protective charms." Arthur shouted and everyone drew their wands.

Suddenly the door flew open and they were faced by more than a few followers of evil. Charlie kept Alex close, their wands both pointed and ready to fight.

Suddenly a bright light streaked into the room and the battle had begun. There were people outside, and inside, battling to stay alive.

Charlie and Alex held their own pretty ell but it seemed like they needed to watch their backs. The Death Eater was stronger than them, it seemed, and he sent a curse at Alex.

"Crucio!"

She turned, and it hit her full force in the chest. She screamed and fell to the cold ground, next to Charlie's legs. He sent a curse back at the man, and it made him stumble. Alex, who could not get off the ground, was in a lot of pain and was scared as she watched the love of her life fight for her.

The Death Eater turned and got a wicked grin on his face as he faced Charlie, raising his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	13. Aftermath

Chapter 12

Arwen sat next to Alex, holding her cold hand. Their night had gone from good to horrible in less than a minute and it seemed as though they would be left reeling from this attack for some time.

"I can't believe this is happening to us."

She closed her eyes and the vision of what had happened came into her mind, making her shudder and shed a few tears at the thought. Fred came up behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." he whispered and kissed her ear.

_Alex looked up and saw his wand pointed at Charlie. She struggled to stand before her fiancé was killed._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The next thing they knew, Charlie was on the ground, Alex's body on top of him. The Death Eater was less than pleased but it seemed that they were retreating, and disapparated._

_Charlie looked at Alex, but realized her eyes were closed, and she wasn't responding. "Alex." No answer. "Alex." Silence. "Alexandra." She was still. "No!"_

Charlie walked into the small bedroom, and his brother and friend turned to look at him. Fred gave him a solemn look, and Arwen, he could tell, had been crying. He walked over to the other side of her bed and grabbed her hand. He felt it tighten around his fingers and sighed. She was injured from being tortured, but at least she was alive.

Arwen and Fred left the room quietly, and as the door shut her head turned towards him. He gave her a small smile and brushed her cheek with his finger. "Why did you do that? Why did you jump on me?"

She sighed. "I couldn't let you die."

He nodded, not wanting her to continue. When he saw the wand pointed at him, he knew his time was up. He just prayed that Alex had the strength to go on without him. Then he was on the ground, and it took him a moment to realize that she had pushed him out of the way. Even in terrible pain, she managed to struggle through and keep him safe. If he hadn't seen it before, he was reassured in that moment that she really did love him.

It was nearly dark outside of Shell Cottage, where they had returned after the attack, and he knew that he should get some sleep.

He slowly slid in next to her, taking care not to hurt her as he did so. He fell asleep almost immediately, hoping that everything would be better in the morning.

"_Alexandra."_

_Alex looked around and saw that she was no longer at Shell Cottage or the Burrow. The room she was in was big, and poorly lit. It seemed like the room was empty, yet she had nowhere to run. Noticing that she was on the ground, she slowly stood, her wand at the ready._

"_Alexandra."_

_She quickly whipped her head around, trying to figure out where this voice came from. "Who's there?"_

_There was no answer._

"_Show yourself!" she demanded._

_She heard laughter and suddenly a woman was standing in front of her._

_Alex, wand held tightly in her hand, got a fighting stance. "Demetria."_

_She smirked evilly at the young woman. "Alexandra Potter. How I would so love to meet you.""I will kill you." Alex snarled at her._

_She cackled in response and then sighed. "Stupid girl. You can only try. If you don't show, however, your death will only be worse."_

_Suddenly she was gone and Alex was alone again. She looked around, desperately trying to find out where she was. She walked around, but as much as she walked, she didn't leave the room._

"_Dammit!" she paused. "Why the bloody hell can I not figure out where I am?"_

_As if someone heard her, things started to fade and the last thing she saw before the walls caved in, gave her the answer to her question._

Alex sat up in bed, sweat covering her forehead, and winced as the sudden movement put more pain in her chest. She carefully climbed out of bed, and dressed quickly. Grabbing her robe and her wand, she glanced at Charlie.

Although she had just had a nightmare, she knew what it meant. She knew where Demetria was, and she had to kill her-now. A single tear slid down her cheek and she did nothing to wipe it away. She crept over to her fiancé, and kissed his head gently. Then she slipped from the room, down the stairs and from the house just as quickly.

She walked down the beach a ways, putting distance between her and the house. Finally deciding that it was okay to stop, she glanced back at the distance, the tiny, yet beautiful, cottage standing peacefully in the early morning. With the sun rising behind her, she took a deep breath.

She closed her eyes. "To the Ministry."

Then there was a pop, and the beach was deserted once again.


	14. Confrontation Pt 1

Chapter 13

It was easy for Alex to apparate into the Ministry. It was even easy for her to find the room she needed, even if it was hidden. She had fought there before, the first time Fudge had realized Voldemort had returned. It was also the night they had lost Sirius.

She ran as fast as she could and finally she was in. The room was dark, and empty. Ever since that battle with the Death Eaters, many of the prophecies had either been destroyed or moved to a safer location. Because of this, the seemingly never-ending room was empty. Alex looked around, in hopes of gaining the upper hand, yet she had a gut feeling that no matter how hard she looked, she was truly at the mercy of Demetria and her servants.

Suddenly she heard the familiar cackling noise and black smoke started to appear…they were apparating. She stood her ground firmly, and readied herself for a fight. Then she appeared.

"Demetria."

She smiled wickedly. Her long dark hair was messy, and her black dress looked about fifty years old. She walked closer to Alex, yet Alex backed away.

"Alexandra. We finally meet."

Alex stared at her, while also trying to keep a handle on the Death Eaters that surrounded her.

"You came alone?" There was a pause. "I was so hoping to have some fun with you lot tonight. No matter…looks like this will be easy."

Alex's heart was beating faster in her chest and she knew that coming here to face her alone was a suicide mission, but she couldn't help it. She could not let anyone else die after having that joy return to them. She didn't know how this fight was going to turn out, but she did know one thing for sure-if she went down, she was bringing Demetria with her. It was as simple as that.

"They couldn't make it. But that doesn't matter, because I can kill you myself." Alex taunted.

Demetria looked back at her. "How dare you speak to me like that?"

Alex continued to stare her down. "I can speak to you however I bloody want."

Suddenly Alex was filled with pain. She knew a spell had hit her from behind and she rethought her idea of coming alone.

"Fools! I am going to be the one to kill her! Don't harm her!" Demetria's shrill voice shouted.

Alex, although in pain, struggled to get off of the ground. She knew that she had to face Demetria and soon…otherwise it would truly be the end of peace in their world.

"You see that is your problem. You are too much like your husband. He wouldn't accept help either. Why don't you ask him what the consequences were?" she waited a beat. "Oh wait…you can't. My brother killed him."

She became completely enraged by this last statement and Alex had to think fast to deflect the spell that was cast directly at her. Demetria's anger was suddenly off the charts and Alex knew her comment had started the battle.

It seemed to last for hours as Death Eaters, in their black cloaks, stood around them waiting for their mistress to kill her. However, Alex was not going down without a fight. She did not walk into this only to die within the first few blows.

"Stupefy!" Alex shouted and it knocked the foul woman back a few feet.

As she stumbled, Alex sent another curse her way and for a moment her mind flashed to another situation. She realized that, even if she did succeed and kill Demetria, she would have an even bigger problem on her hands…she was alone, and surrounded by angry Death Eaters.

Silently cursing herself for stupidity, she sent more spells at the woman, who was now back and fighting.

Demetria cackled once more. "Crucio!"

It hit Alex in the arm and she screamed in pain. However, she knew that if she writhed for too long, she would end up worse than tortured. Standing again, she faced her enemy.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted but he curse missed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Both women shouted at the same time.

A bright light filled the room as the curses flew and suddenly there were multiple banging sounds and all Hell broke loose.


	15. Confrontation Pt 2

Chapter 14

Alex shouted the killing curse at her opponent and was suddenly aware that there was noise everywhere. She couldn't figure out where it came from until she saw the Death Eaters in battles of their own. Then she started to recognize the people. It seemed as though she was not alone anymore, and that made her relax, although barely.

Demetria was clearly pissed, and it didn't help Alex any. "No!"

Alex smirked as she heard her friends and family battling around her. It gave her strength to know that they were there, and that if anything happened to her, they could finish the fight.

Suddenly on either side of her, a Death Eater came up beside her, battling someone. She didn't dare turn away from Demetria, but soon enough she found out who it was. On her left, Bill was battling a man twice his size, and on her right Bill fought with a woman, hell-bent on avenging her former master's death.

"What are you lot doing here?" She shouted as she sent multiple curses at Demetria.

Charlie grunted. "Saving your stupid ass."

She sighed. She had expected that if she got out of their alive, he would be pissed. He had a right to be, she knew, and although it killed her to have him mad at her, she understood why he was.

Just as quickly, Charlie took down his opponent and ran to find another one to destroy or overpower. She didn't glance at Bill, but she knew he must be angry too. She was sure that everyone was.

As she fought Demetria, Alex began to grow worried. If they couldn't win this battle, there would be Hell to pay.

"Rictusempra!" She shouted at Demetria and watched at she flew backward many feet.

Taking a second to quickly glance around the room, she saw her friends and family all fighting to help her. On the far side of the room, she saw Percy and Ginny fighting back a Death Eater. Near them, she knew Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, James and Lily were doing the same. Around herself, she was aware of Bill and Charlie again, as well as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and many other members of the Order. She silently prayed that by some miracle they did not lose anyone in their fight.

Alex listened behind her as the woman stood and flew back at her. She stood her ground as curses flew her way and her chest filled with fear. This could be it. She waited for Demetria to get closer before she whipped around.

"Expelliarmus!" The wand flew out of her hand. "Avada Kedavra!"

Suddenly there was silence in the room as Demetria's face became like stone and paled. Her body went rigid and after a moment, fell to the floor, all light drained from her eyes.

Alex stood, and stared at the body on the ground. Immediately, black smoke filled the room once more and many Death Eaters ran again, not wanting to be put in the same spot they were after the last war.

She heard her family run forward and suddenly two arms wrapped around her. "My baby."

She hugged Lily back, but her mind was still reeling from the night's events. She had just killed Demetria. She went from surely dying, to winning the battle. After both her parents had hugged her and made sure she was truly unharmed, her eyes flew up to the person running at her. Charlie grabbed her and pulled her closely to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Don't ever do that again."

All she could do was nod, and melt into his embrace.


	16. Reaction

Chapter 15

Alex stared out the kitchen window at Charlie, who stood in the semi-frozen garden outside of the Burrow, staring at the fields. She felt bad about what she did and even 24 hours later, he had still not spoken to her about it. After helping Molly put the finishing touches on dinner, she slowly walked outside and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't speak, so she continued. "Charlie it was a stupid decision. I shouldn't have gone without anybody's help. I know that."

"Then why did you?" His tone was harsh.

She winced slightly and sighed. "Because I couldn't bare for us to lose anyone again. We just got them back."

He turned to face her, his eyes angry. "And what if we had lost you? What would have happened then?"

She stared at him. "What?"

"What are you not understand about what Bill and I have been saying? You are so afraid of losing anyone again that you forget about what would happen if we lost you. I couldn't bare it, Alex! If you had been killed, I wouldn't know how to go on. You are my entire life. And we wouldn't be able to bring you back at all! You are so important to us…to me."

She watched as tears fell down his face. "You have no idea how scared I was when I woke up and you were nowhere to be found! For such along time we couldn't figure out where you were! If we hadn't figured it out…you would probably be dead right now! Do you get that?"

"Yes! I am sorry that I am stupid for going alone. I couldn't let you guys die. I had a nightmare and there she was. I knew where to find her and I knew that I had to stop her. I should have stopped to think about what would happen if I went alone, but the only thing I could imagine at the time was what would happen if I didn't go right then. We could have lost people, Charlie. Thank Merlin we didn't."

It was true. This battle wasn't nearly as large as the war at Hogwarts a few months beforehand, and luckily they did not lose anyone on their side. Many Death Eaters were perished, but many of them also ran away once they realized that they were being overpowered.

Charlie sighed and pulled her to him. "I need you to understand how scared I was. I thought for sure I was going to lose you. It would have been horrible."

She shuddered at the thought of Charlie alone, worried that he would focus too hard on the dragons and never marry or have children. "I do…now. I was stupid and should have thought but I didn't. I can't change that now, Charlie."

They were silent for a few minutes, holding each other, before she spoke again. "How did you all find me anyway?"

He sighed. "After we figured out that you had gone, we had to do some quick thinking. It was actually Ginny and Hermione who figured it out. They remembered that the room with all the prophecies had been where Voledmort had cornered Harry last and once we realized that the room was now empty, and you were so hung up on the prophecy, as was Demetria, we knew where you'd be. I am just so glad we got there when we did."

She nodded into his chest. "I realized just before you arrived that even if I did successfully kill her on my own, I would be in trouble with those damn Death Eaters. I thank Merlin you showed up when you did."

He kissed her forehead. "But now that this is over, we can finally get back to what is important?"

She looked up at him. "Oh? And what is that?"

He smirked for the first time since arriving back home. "Our wedding."

She thought for a moment and smiled. "Hey Charlie? I have a weird request…"

He cocked his head. "What is it?"

She grinned even bigger. "Let's get married here…in three days."

He paused. "What?"

She nodded quickly. "When we go back to Romania, we will officially be married. That way everyone will be here…" She trailed off and he knew what she was thinking.

Smiling, he kissed her. "I like this idea." he hesitated. "Now we just have to tell Mum…"Five minutes later there was shouting from the kitchen. "Three days? How can you possibly drop this on me now? Are you both mental?"

* * *

><p>The story only has a few more chapters!<p> 


	17. The Big Day

Chapter 16

Alex stared in the mirror as Fleur's hands flitted with her dark hair. She sat patiently, smiling the whole time. She couldn't believe that after everything that happened, she was finally getting to marry Charlie and officialy become Alexandra Weasley.

Once Fleur was done with her hair, Ginny came in, carrying Alex's dress. She had managed to whip up a dress, surprisingly, and it was finally time to change. She glanced out the window and saw Bill, Ron, Harry, and the twins raising tents and putting chairs in their proper places for the ceremony.

Never breaking her smile, she turned to her soon-to-be sister-in-law. Ginny, already dressed in her blue dress, smiled. "I can't believe it! We're going to be sisters!"

They hugged and eventually Alex was standing in front of the mirror, Ginny behind her, admiring the dress. It wasn't zipped up in the back, leaving room for her to breath for a bit, yet it looked beautiful all the same.

"You look beautiful, Alex." Ginny told her as she watched the woman's eyes sparkle.

"Thank you." There was a knock on the door and when Ginny answered it, they saw Harry, Lily, and James standing there.

After smiling at Harry and winking at Alex, Ginny left the family alone. They walked in and Lily kissed her daughter's cheek. "You are stunning, my baby girl."

She smiled. "Thank you."

James kissed her forehead and stared at his daughter. "You look exactly like your mother."

She laughed and when she hugged Harry, she saw Lily and James glance at each other. "What is it?"

James sighed and Alex's heart gripped with the truth. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

They nodded solemnly and Lily's eyes filled with tears. "I am so sorry. We have to go back. We helped you with your journey and now we must go. I am only sorry it fell on your big day."

Alex's filled with tears as Harry stood next to her. "You have to leave now? But we barely got any time together!"

James smiled sadly. "I know, son. But this is how things work in our world. We are truly sorry, but we love that we got to know you and got to spend some time with you and the people you love."

James and Lily both hugged their children, pain gripping their hearts.

Alex stopped him. "Can we take one quick picture?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course my child."

She nodded and hurried to get the camera. Setting it on a dresser, she magically set it to take the picture in one minute.

They all held each other and the light flashed quickly. As soon as she could see again, she felt the room was emptier. When she looked, her parents where gone. Looking at Harry, she knew they felt the same way. Neither could believe that they had just gotten their parents back, only to have them taken away again.

Harry hugged his sister tightly. "I miss them already." She whispered.

He nodded. "Me too. But you cannot let this ruin your day. They wouldn't want that."

She sighed and wiped away her tears. "I know. And we still have Lupin and Sirius. They can tell us anything we want to know."

Harry chuckled. "That they can."

She smiled and a few minutes later, Harry left her by herself, searching for Ginny. He needed someone to comfort him now, and she was the perfect one for that. Alex looked at herself in the mirror again and felt tears prick her eyes again. Suddenly the door opened and she heard someone enter.

"Alex. I spoke to your dad a few minutes ago and he told me I would be useful up here right around this time." Bill spoke.

She turned to face him, and he saw her tears. "What happened?"

She sniffled. "They're gone, Bill."

He held her tight. "I am so sorry." he waited a moment for her to compose herself before wiping her tears. "What are you going to do?"

She took a deep breath. "We are going on as planned."

He stared at her. "Are you sure? Everyone would understand…"

She shook her head. "We are going on as planned. My parents would want that."

He nodded. "You are such a strong person…I hope you know that."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Bill."

He turned to leave, but she stopped him. "Do you mind?" She motioned to the back of her dress and he smiled.

Walking to her again, he gently zipped up her dress and when she turned to face him, he smiled. "You really do look gorgeous, Alex. I know everyone has probably been telling you that, and everyone else will later, but I want you to know that this sight in front of me really is breathtaking."

She let a few more tears fall and he smiled, wiping them away. "Thanks, Bill." Then she looked up at him. "Bill….you know I love you right?"

He stared at her, and nodded. "Yeah…you're my best friend."

She smiled. "I need to ask you something."

He was growing nervous. "Okay? Shoot."

She paused. "Would you do me the honor of giving me away?"

He stared at her, his eyes shocked. "Are-really? You want me to give you away? What about your brother?"

She shook her head. "I love my brother, but you truly are one of the most important people in my life and I need your support today. So…?"

He smiled. "Of course I will."

She laughed and looking out the window, they saw that everyone had pretty much taken their seats. Bill held his arm out and she took it gently in her hand, and together they walked down to start the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>Awww I love Bill and Alex's friendship. So yes...there are only one or two more chapters left. :( Enjoy!<p> 


	18. Mr and Mrs Charlie Weasley

Chapter 17

After the ceremony ended, and their guests were enjoying the music, dancing, and alcohol, Alex slipped out of the tent to catch some fresh air. The night was cool, and it felt good to her. She felt two arms wrap around her and she leaned her head back into him.

"I love you." Charlie whispered.

She smiled contently, and rested a hand on his arm. "I love you too."

"I promise I will never leave you. No matter what I will always be here."

She nodded. "I know."

They stood in silence for a few more minutes, listening to the music that was blasting loudly from the tent. They stared up at the stars, and Charlie held his new wife.

"I am sorry about your parents."

She didn't respond, and he held her tighter. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. In the days leading up to the wedding, after the battle, the effects of the Cruciatus Curse had taken a bit out of her, though she insisted she was fine. "Tired." She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But happy." She smiled.

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well maybe we should retire soon. They don't need us here all night to party with them."

She smirked. "You just want to take advantage of me, don't you Charlie Weasley?"

He chuckled. "Yes…that is my only purpose being with you."

She shook her head. "You better be nice to me, Charlie. Now that we are officially married, I have so much more power of you."

He cocked his head. "Oh yeah? How so?"

She grinned. "Do you really want to find out?"

He smiled. "I am guessing the answer is no, so no."

She nodded. "Good boy."

They stood together once more, staring up at the stars. Charlie wrapped a hand around her waist, feeling her breath behind it. The past few weeks had been scary, and there were so many moments that he almost lost her. He couldn't believe they had finally made it to this day, and his dreams had all come true.

As if nothing could make this day better, Alex leaned into him and smiled. "I have a wedding present for you."

He looked down at her. "You do? But I didn't get you anything."

She shook her head. "That's alright." She grinned. "Your mom and I figured something out today."

He watched her. "Okay…? What does this have to do with my gift?"

She watched his face carefully. "This isn't a usual gift, babe." She paused. "Charlie…I'm pregnant."

"But you were sick and you were tortured?" he was worried.

She smiled again. "I got checked out. The baby's fine."

He immediately kissed her. "We just got married and now we will be parents? This really is the best day of my life, and it is all because of you, Alexandra Potter."She put a finger on his lips. "That's Alexandra Weasley now."


	19. Epilogue

Chapter 18

"Mason Weasley! Get down here or we'll be late for the train!" Alex shouted up the stairs of her home to her eldest son.

Shaking her head, she looked into the living room, where Charlie was busy reassuring their youngest son. "You are going to have loads of fun, Rolfe. I promise. You will meet your best friends, and have the time of your life at Hogwarts."

He nodded and as soon as Mason came down the stairs, she rounded up her family and they were off to Kings Cross. They used side-along apparation to get there and then walked in with the rest of the muggles.

After breaking through the barrier, they saw how packed the platform was. Once they got their children settled on the Hogwarts Express, Charlie and Alex walked over to see Bill and Fleur waving to their children. They watched the train speed off and Alex smiled at her husband.

"They'll be fine." She reassured him because of the worried look in his eye.

"I know Mason will be…he's been there for three years now. But Rolfe-"

She put a finger on his lips. "He will be fine."

After they left, Bill and Fleur came over to their home, with Louis for lunch. Bill nudged her and they prepared the food and she smiled at him. "What?"

He laughed. "You and my brother are truly perfect for each other, you know that?"

She smiled. "Thank you, Bill." She nodded, knowing he was write. He was her backbone and she truly was enchanted to have him in her life. He was her life…and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Ok so that is the end! I hope you guys liked this story...I am definitely sad that it's over.<p> 


End file.
